


Watermelon

by Redcheese



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcheese/pseuds/Redcheese
Summary: Wade hates his skin. Peter comforts him.





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. This is not going to be continued. My Wade is pretty sad and insecure. D: Sorry. Enjoy.

“You’re delirious! ‘Beautiful’?? How could anyone in their right mind look at this…” Wade pulls off his mask, scowling. Hands flaring around his face to punctuate his point. “And think that it was anything but ugly. My face looks like a mashed up raw chicken put thru a paper shredder. Maybe you’re overheated with all the sun today and your thwipping n’ flipping around the city. Your head’s all dizzy because nobody- nobody- who’s not missing half of their screws--- thinks that. I’m disgusting.”

Peter doesn’t blink. “I said what I said. You’re just proving my point. Look at this. I love doing this.” He pulled at Wade’s cheek amused.

“Oh, you’ve defo got one loose. This isn’t a haircut Webs. I’m a mess.”

Wade turned his back to the other with his arms crossed. He looked away, pulling his red and black mask back over his head. The cheek that Spidey had touched burned with shame. He was sure that Spidey would be sick after he had felt his cancerous and lumpy, pus ridden, gross skin.

“I’m- I’m sorry you had to touch me.” He bowed his head, looking at the concrete. His yellow eyes stung. He wished he was normal.

Peter was distraught. He jumped on his toes. “Shut up Wade. Don’t you dare apologise for that. I should be the one apologising. If you’re not comfortable with me touching your skin, then I won’t-”

“No! No. I liked it…” Wade mumbled. Immediately after the words came out he wished he could take them back.

Embarrassed, he quickly changed the subject. “Pity! That’s what this is. And I don’t want it.” He stabbed a blind accusing finger towards the web-slinger. “There’s a reason I wear a mask, and it’s not for me.” He hugged his knees.

“This isn’t pity, I’m being genuine. I meant it. For all your big mouth before you really lose confidence when that mask comes off. You know what I think?”

“What?”

“You’re scared.”

“…”

Peter shakes his head. Sunlight glinting off his lenses. “And that’s wrong.”

“I’m not going to move to another rooftop or run away from you because your skin is blotchy. Anyone who did that wouldn’t be worth knowing. You can eat and drool as much as you want around me. Hell- you can have hot sauce falling all down your chin and I wouldn’t care. Or- or bile. But I’d have to take you to see a doctor in that case because I’m sure that’s not the right exit. Frankly I’m more offended when I’m the only one eating. Like now.”

“Yeah but I’m- why- don’t you care?” Wade stutters.

Peter shrugs as though they were talking about what paper to read. “Wade I wear a red spider-themed mask on my face every night.”

Wade snorts and considers this. He peers over at the vigilante. Who catches his eye and smiles. He can’t help but grimace back.

“I know that they’ve said things. And they stare at you. But me Wade, I’m your friend. I’m never going to move tables no matter how ugly you get. And I know you’d do the same for me. By the way did I ever tell you one time I mutated into a big spider and exploded to give birth to my human self again. Keep that in mind.”

Wade rolls up his mask. he reaches out to the plastic plate in front of them and takes a watermelon slice. Then looks down at their intertwined fingers. “Spidey, you’re something else.”

He hoovers down the watermelon.


End file.
